You've Just Won A Week With Sailor Venus!
by Missy Random
Summary: Go to the right places, meet the right people, all with Minako Aino as a friend. Stay with her with a week and experience stardom like her. This is a lifetime opportunity. Don't give this up! Because this is what happened to a lucky person.
1. Is This The Day?

Gina Crawford, a young 12 year old, arose to the sun and rubbed her eyes. "Today's the day. The day of meeting up with Mina Aino." She well knew Mina Aino. She was her biggest fan. And she won a competition by sending in a photo of her Sailor V collection.

There were many things that a Sailor V fan could hope for. There was the TV series, then there was a Sailor V video game, a Sailor V doll… all this and more could make Gina faint. But then she could faint from more than this competition, she could now faint from hunger. So she ran into the kitchen and mumbled, "Hopefully, I'd soon be having more than this crap food." As she prepared some cereal and toast, she poured some tropical juice that she dropped in a second. It spilt all over her toast and cereal. "Dammit!" she yelled.

She looked at the clock that hanged above her head, just about to fall off. 9:30! 30 minutes to get ready! She brushed her hair until many strands of hair started to fall out. She slipped a tube top on that said "Angel at Day, Devil at Night", put on some denim short shorts, slipped on some thongs, and put on her crescent shaped silver necklace. It didn't look that good, but at least she had 25 more minutes.

She slipped on a hooded jacket, zipped up and walked out the door before her mum said, "Gina, where are you going at this time? Is this about Kevin again?"

"No Mum, this is for the contest I won." Gina said. Well, it was 20 minutes to go. She thought, I'm gonna meet Mina soon, that's for sure, but who said you can't go to see someone special without having some junk food? I might as well have a few chocolates. She walked to the fridge and opened it up. She found some scattered chocolates and shoved them all into her mouth at once. She started choking and spat them out. "The hell with that! I'll just have to have some frozen sandwiches." She opened it up and bit into it. She spat it out, just like the chocolates.

"Gina, I hope you cleaned that up," her mum calls. No way, she thought, I need sugar. She grabbed some lollies from the cupboard and ate them slowly. She ate about 3 bags of them. Her younger sister, Isabella, walked in and said, "Eat those lollies for all I care. But don't whine at me when you get a major stomach-ache."

"Stomach-ache from sugar? As if," Gina tells her, rolling her eyes at her. She continued on the Jaffas. Then she saw it was 10 minutes left. She ran to the door and saw a limo parked outside. She walked in and left the house, but before she did that, she patted her mother's shoulder, and stuck her tongue out at Isabella. She then opened the door, and saw…

Mina Aino!

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. The First Taste Of Stardom

Mina Aino? Okay, I have to be joking, Gina thought. But in a way, I'm not joking. No. I should just pinch myself. So she did that. "Ah, crap! Ow! My God! This is the worst pain ever!" Minako sat there, looking shocked, her eyes, widely opened. "Oh, I'm sorry." Gina slowly apologised. The limo started up and Gina sat at the back.

She sat there, looking out the window, looking at the cities, and how beautiful it all was. Then Minako asked her, "What's your name?"

"Gina Crawford," she said.

"Gina? That sounds a bit like my name!" Minako announced, laughing. Gina felt no need to giggle. Then she finally announced, "I'm bored. Is there anything to do around here?" Minako looked at Gina and frowned. She wasn't sure. Then she whispered to the driver. She then came back and told her, "Hey, if you want anything, there's a TV in here."

"How do you get it out?" Gina asked her.

Minako pressed a button and said, "This button." A TV popped out and Gina started pressing the button and flicking through the channels. "Nothing interesting on a Saturday morning." She laid back and watched a cooking show. Right now, the chef was showing amazing things you could do with cabbage. "Meh, not that show," she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked her. Gina could think of nothing but stare out of the window. She flicked a few buttons, and she saw a Sailor V re-run. Any normal Minako fan would stay and watch this. Gina still couldn't believe this.

Then they arrived at a large podium, and it was decorated with a good lot of Sailor V stuff. As Gina walked on stage, followed by Minako, an announcer gladly told "his viewers" about her. "Hello, and this is Edwin Smith with the local news. This lucky young girl name Gina Crawford has just won a Sailor V/Minako Aino comp and now she is staying at Minako's place…for a week! Here is her video showing her large collection of Sailor V."

As the video viewed, Gina saw everyone looking at her and Minako, who was standing there brightly, ready for pictures. Gina stood there as well, looking at the cameras and posing in the same way Minako did.

Soon everybody started to leave and charge towards the stage. So Minako grabbed Gina's arm and dragged her to the limo. They both sat in there and the driver went away at full speed.

A few miles later…

Gina sat there, looking out the window, and saw the house they were going to stay in. A dream house, she immediately thought.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. A Star's Friend Is Born

As the limo parked outside, Gina stepped out and started up the sloping hill. As she opened the door, it glistened…a whole new reality! There was a special room at front. Minako came behind her and said to her, "This is the house we stay in together. To the left, there's the lounge room, the dining room and the kitchen. Don't go in the kitchen. The chef gets very mad. To the right, there's the games room, the drawing room, and an indoor spa. Upstairs is our bedrooms, the music room and the snack room. If we're not having dinner, we can eat up there. Outside is a beach pool which I'm really proud of."

Gina was star struck. Minako continued on. "So, if you are hungry, any time, day or night, just ring the chef and he'll make it for you. Washing is collected on Mondays and trash is collected on Saturday." Gina had ceased listening. "Wow. A chef that can cook for you anytime anything." Minako had left up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gina asked.

"I'm getting changed to go in the spa. You wanna come?" Minako replied. Gina raced up beside her and said, "Yep, sure." So they both went and got changed. Minako wore a 2 piece floral bikini with a ribbon on the side of it, and Gina wore a new 1 piece chequered bathing suit. While they were in there, Minako asked Gina a few questions.

"So, do you have any sisters or brothers at all?" Minako asked.

"Yes I do," Gina politely replied. "I only have my younger sister Isabella. We don't get along."

"You don't?" Minako asked. Obviously she hasn't had the experience of sisters and living with them. The bubbles frothed up Gina's nose, and she started galloping around the room, screaming loudly. Minako couldn't help but laugh.

They then went to their beach pool and Gina dived in gladly. She stayed submerged for a while, thinking about this. Any fan could get this chance.

"Hi, I'm Gina Crawford, and this is my room." The same music echoed over and over again, in her own little head, thinking that her Sailor V collection is superior. Then she was splashed. It was Minako, laughing and splashing about.

"Come on," begged Minako, barely keeping her legs still. "Let's play something fun!"

So Gina started, but all the while, a voice told her, _This sure isn't like Minako. Is she okay? _

_Of course she is, dammit! How the hell am I supposed to know? _Gina told the voice. It was abnormal for Minako to act in this manner, but why should she act different? _This Minako is fun!_

So they started playing Marco Polo. "Marco," Minako called out, walking around the pool's base, blindfolded.

"Polo," Gina echoed, diving into the crystal clear water. Minako was about to dive in when a familiar "Hello" startled her. It was Usagi and all her friends, Ami, Rei, and Makoto. Gina poked her head up to see what was happening. But, she had no idea who they were.

"What are those freaks doing here? Get them out!" Gina shouted.

"But these are my friends," Minako replied. Gina settled down and grabbed the edge of the pool to stop her sinking. "This is Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino." They all waved to Gina and she waved back.

Ami asked Gina, "So, who are you?"

Gina replied, "My name's Gina Crawford."

Makoto asked her, "What are you doing here?" Rei added, "We need an answer!!!" Makoto gave her a warning glance and Rei stood back.

"I'm here because I won a week with Minako Aino, star of Sailor V." Gina announced proudly. She then stuck her tongue out at Rei. Just like Usagi, she was about to fight with Rei.

Rei told her, "That's not a good enough excuse!" Gina came back with, "At least it wasn't a bad one!" The fight continued on. Usagi giggled during it.

What will happen next?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
